Fight to the Death
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Danny has a brush with Death... literally! Strange things are happening as Danny faces the inevitable. Set before PP *Discontinued*


**Fight to the Death**

By Quick-Demon (aka quikshadow)

Rating: K+ I'm implying death, graphical scenes and perhaps some cussing. Swearing will be kept down to a minimum...  
There will be warnings if anything goes over that level.

Disclaimer: I don't Danny or anything... I wish I did... :D

Summery: Danny is having strange dreams that leads him to face the inevitable... Death

A/N: All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. Enjoy or Destroy!!

* * *

**Preface**

The robed figure in front of me glowed with unearthly power. Fear washed over me as his large green eyes glared right through my soul. My ghostly life force started to ebb away. My vision blurred as my ghostly body weighed heavily. Tiredness swept over me and I hit some kind of ground as my sight was filled with the swirling purple sky.

My mind began to loose focus and somehow I knew I was dying. Too tired to fight the cliché flashbacks that flickered before me. My family, my friends and all the people I ever known smiled down on me. Then I saw my late grandmother. She smiled warmly down and reached out with her soft crinkly hand.

I hadn't seen her since I was a child and had always looked up to her. She was here now, my family looking on with encouragement. Light glowed from somewhere inviting me and I could no longer resist.

I closed my eyes I was so tired of fighting, saving people and ghosts a like. I knew I was living on borrowed time and now I had to go. My grandmother appeared again and I reached out to her.

I accepted her warm embrace and light filled my vision.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Land of Dreams**

Danny yawned silently, his eyes drooped and his body felt lethargic. It was Monday morning and he hated Mondays. He loved how he could stay up late, sleep in and go out with his family or friends on weekends. However, when Monday came he was tired from having his sleeping patterns slightly out of whack and grumpy for not being able to indulge in a sleep in.

He hated Mondays with a passion.

Two days in a weekend wasn't enough, three would've been so much better and could do a whole lot more fun stuff. He scrubbed his face trying to wipe the sleepiness away wondering why his mind wandered so aimlessly. He was glad his thoughts hadn't settled on the string of nightmares he recently was having.

His birthday was coming up and he was going to be 15. Soon he'll be off to college to start his academic career in achieving his dream of being an Astronaut. He gazed lazily in a simple bliss. He knew he wasn't a genius like his sister or inventors/scientists like his parents so he knew he had to work hard to achieve what he wanted.

However, at the moment everything was working against him.

He snapped from his gaze as he realized who he was looking at. It was Sam. She gave him a small smile from across the class. He blinked as if he suddenly woke up and returned her smile. He cut off their silent communication by facing the front, where the teacher was lecturing about some thing related to a book he couldn't even begin to care about. He wanted to concentrate, so he could ace the test that was bound to come and then he could get good grades. However his mind was still in a foggy state of sleep and showed no signs of waking.

He hated Mondays.

At some point later the bell rang signaling the end of the first period class. Danny was relieved since he was beginning to be pulled under by sleep and was unable to resist. He walked out of class and joined the mass of students in the hallways. A metal can was thrust under his nose. His head rose in surprise but he kept walking. He looked over to find the owner of the can was Sam.

"Looks like someone's still sleeping," she smirked, "You'll need something to wake you up. I'm so not dragging your sleeping ass back to your place"

Danny took the can of drink to find it cold and moist.

"Thanks," he smiled realizing she handed him an energy drink

"Why so tired?" she inquired, "It's not like we did a lot on the weekend"

"Ghosts," Danny replied as if that was the obvious explanation to everything

"Attacking?" Sam frowned, "I thought you said it was quiet lately"

"I'm dreaming about those suckers," Danny muttered distastefully as he swallowed the sweet drink

Sam cast him a worried glace, "Not Nocturne is it?"

Danny shook his head, "No, not him. I'm dreaming _about_ ghosts... well ghost related..."

"Maybe your subconscious is fighting ghosts when you aren't?" she chuckled

Danny forced a chuckle, "Yeah maybe"

Danny took another gulp of drink, beginning to feel more alert. Energy drinks were a great way to wake up but it only lasted so long…

"So you're having nightmares?" she guessed

Danny shrugged. It was quite obvious he was having nightmares due to his tiredness. They were bad enough to keep him awake and he even dreaded to sleep. But he wasn't going to admit that to Sam even though he knew she'll figure it out on her own.

"About a ghost in particular?" she implored

Danny shrugged unwilling to say anymore.

She took his silence as a yes and pressed on, "Is it a ghost we faced before?"

Danny snorted and took another gulp of drink.

"A new ghost, huh" she surmised, "What does it look like?"

Danny stopped growled, "Look just drop it OK? Its just a stupid dream!"

Sam stopped with him and glared, "Danny you know as well as I do that we deal with the supernatural every day and you don't think that a ghost is causing all these dreams so you would be too weak when he comes along and face him. What's worse is that you're hiding it from us. I thought we were a team!!"

Danny rubbed his eyes hearing her frustrated voice, "I know, just not now Sam"

He walked away. Too tired to deal with anything at the moment.

Sam folded her arms, "Boys!"

She turned around to find Tucker. She'll need some back up if she wanted to ever find out what was wrong with Danny.

* * *

Danny yawned knowing his energy levels were spiraling down once again. Another caffeine hit would have been great but what he really needed was sleep. Good old fashioned sleep and it was always snatched away from him. He shuffled his feet along the pavement, his mind wishing to be home right now and sleep. He would change to his ghost form and fly home but he knew his Dad was fiddling around with the ghost shield lately and a new defense system that seemed pick his ghost energy signature, whilst in ghost form, and automatically fire at him. Last thing he wanted was to dodge ecto-beams only to smack into a ghost shield.

"Danny!!"

Danny turned his head and glanced at his approaching friends.

He smiled through his sleepiness, "Hey guys"

"Wow dude. You look like something a ghost werecat dragged in," Tucker commented

Danny looked at him with a grimace, "Gee thanks for the compliment Tuck"

Sam passed and stopped in front of him.

"You need to tell us what is going on," she demanded firmly

He knew this was coming. He avoided them all day or ignored their imploring looks. He knew Sam filled Tucker in on all the details. They meant well but sometimes Danny found their caring to be a pain. Danny stopped and looked at Tucker for some kind of help but he was clearly curious and worried too. He sighed.

"Come on we're your friends!" Tucker muttered almost hurt

Danny rubbed his eyes too tired to deal with this stuff, "Alright, alright! I'll tell you guys! Just stop bugging me!"

Sam gave a triumphant smile as they walked over to a near by bench and sat down.

"So what's up?" Sam asked

"Dreams," Danny said promptly

"We know that, what kind of dreams?" Tucker asked

Danny grimaced, almost feeling sick.

"Death dreams…"

Tucker frowned unfamiliar with the terminology that Danny was using.

"I keep seeing… people dying," Danny elaborated wearily

Sam was quiet for a moment then she asked, "Do you know them?"

Danny shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. His face scrunched with some inner pain.

"No but… I see them dying in the most horrific way. I can't do anything but watch…"

"Do you see who does them?' Sam asked quietly

"Not really. Sometimes I think I see a ghost but then I don't. It's a shadowy figure and sometimes… it's a first person view as if I'm doing them…"

Danny's stomach rolled as images assaulted him. His memories of the dream, clear as day, surfaced. It was like a graphical horror movie but he could never look away. He could feel their fear, hear their screams and smell their blood.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny! Calm down!"

Danny looked through the images to find his friends staring at him with worried eyes. He swallowed bile that came up and slowed his breathing. His heart was thumping in his chest as unknown fear crept up on him. There was something more than the blood and gore of these dreams. Someone wanted to torment him with disgusting images, invade his privacy by being in his mind…

"Look, we'll figure out something" Sam said reassuringly

Danny looked at her in disbelief wondering how she could be so confident.

"We should start in looking at what we do know and then finding out more about Death Dreams," Tucker thought out loud, "It may not even be ghost related"

Danny swallowed. Ghosts he could deal with but anything else was unfamiliar territory. Sam gave a glare to Tucker as she saw Danny's startled reaction. Tucker immediately took the hint and continued to think in his head. Sam turned back toward Danny.

"Tucker is right in a way. We have to find out more about what is going on," Sam agreed

Danny nodded unconvinced.

Sam knew that dreams were a way of the subconscious or the paranormal to tell us something. They could even be omens or a foretelling of the future. She wouldn't share these speculative thoughts as she didn't want to frighten Danny more than he was already, especially when these ideas may not even be relevant.

Danny was normally a confident person. He had his ups and downs and he was adorable in his own way but she never seen him so scared before. She's seen him scared but not like this and what was worse she couldn't do much to protect him.

Danny stood up. His friends stood up with him and they continued together in silence. Tucker fiddled around with his PDA. Sam guessed he was doing some research on the internet… or looking up his love infatuation Bethany Barks. Bethany Barks was the latest teenie bopper, plastic shallow singer that couldn't sing for her life but is widely popular for her looks and her naive stupidity. She had the unfortunate situation where Tucker could rant about her nonstop or worse, meet another fan. She was glad Danny didn't fall for the obvious boy infatuation trap.

They reached a cross street.

"See ya guys later! Me me on _Tro_ at 9:00" he waved as he ran down the cross street

Sam and Danny waved back. Danny snorted, it was unlikely he would be awake at that time to go on the online social site but if he was he would. Sam and Danny continued walking together. Comfortable silence formed between them. Danny wasn't in the mood to chat due to his tiredness and the recent revelation and Sam didn't want to strike up unnecessary and awkward conversation so they walked together in peace.

Soon Sam stopped and Danny turned to her.

"I'll see you tonight on _Tro_ if you're on" Sam muttered, "We'll figure something out" _You're not alone in this! We'll help you!_

Danny smiled a small appreciative smile getting the under current of her tone, "I know, thanks. I'll try to be on tonight"

Soon Sam turned off and walked towards her house, leaving Danny alone once again. He finally reached his home and entered. He gave greetings to who ever was on the couch before climbing the stairs and entering his room. He dumped his backpack on the floor and flopped down on the bed. His body was so exhausted like he went ten rounds with Skulker and lost.

Sleep claimed him as soon as he closed his baby blue eyes.

* * *

The house was dark. The pale moonlight revealed certain objects like the living room couch or the old TV. The house was silent except for the low hum of kitchen appliances and cricket chirps from the outside.

A dark figure climbed the stairs of the silent home. The sinister intruder had dark intentions this night.

The second floor was reached. The carpet muffled its footsteps as it made its way down the hallway. Loud snoring was heard from one of the bedrooms but it was ignored as the figure approached one of the closed doors. It opened it quietly and easily. Silently making its way towards the bed it drew out a glimmer of silver.

A knife.

A knife would be an understatement. It was longer and menacing with its wavy blade, as if it was made for ritual purposes or some other sentimentality. It was sharp and rang with deadliness.

A large soft lump protruded from the bed and a soft snore emitted from it. On closer inspection, within the tangled sheets was a teenage girl under her twenties. She cuddled up to a scruffy bear that resembled to Einstein. One of the greatest scientists of recent times redefining how people looked at the universe. This girl was smart and caring. She always over achieved and matured quickly to cover her inadequacy among her social peers. She had a bright academic future a head of her, too bad it was going to be cut short.

Her time was up.

The blade rose above her head, gleaming deadly in the dim light. With one quick motion it hit its mark.

A high shrill scream pierced the silent night air.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Small recap Nocturne was a ghost who fed off energy whilst people slept in _Frightmare_.

Feedback and comments would be much appreciated as I am not sure if I should continue...


End file.
